<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our smile flowers bloom by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657312">our smile flowers bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen love lee chan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan is an Adult now, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Soonyoung is a good hyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung?” Chan whispered, looking up at him and making him focus again.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“What were you thinking about?”<br/>“Just how much you’ve grown and how unbelievably proud I am of you.”</p><p>Chan has a nightmare and Soonyoung reflects on just how much he has grown up.</p><p>Happy birthday Chan!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen love lee chan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our smile flowers bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Dino-centric fic!!</p><p>I really love Chan and Soonyoung's friendship and I wanted to write something for his birthday so I thought I would combine the two.</p><p>I cannot believe we got to watch him grow from a sweet little boy to the talented but still just as sweet man that he is today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung was fast asleep when he felt someone nudging his shoulder to try and wake him up.<br/>
“Go away.” he grumbled, burying his face into the pillow.<br/>
“Hyung, please.” he heard a soft voice plead and suddenly he felt wide awake as he recognised the voice.<br/>
“Chan?” he asked groggily, sitting upright. When he turned to look at their maknae, he felt his chest clench at the sight of him with red eyes, furiously blinking back tears.<br/>
“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked gently and moved over, patting the bed next to him.<br/>
Chan climbed in next to him and sniffled before whispering “I had a nightmare.”<br/>
The elder smiled sympathetically before ruffling Chan’s hair, giggling at the half-hearted glare he received. He really adored Chan; he had always seen him as his younger brother, even from the moment they first met.</p><p>Soonyoung hadn’t been at Pledis for long when Chan joined and he immediately felt protective over the younger, watching him nervously attempt to mix with the other trainees. It wasn’t until he saw him dance that he truly understood how talented the kid was.<br/>
“Hey!” he had greeted Chan. “I saw you dancing just there, you’re incredible!”<br/>
Chan froze as his cheeks turned bright red and he stuttered “Oh t-thank you, I’m uh Chan.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you Chan! I’m Soonyoung.” he grinned and Chan couldn’t help but smile back. Soonyoung made a silent vow to himself that day to protect Chan no matter what and he essentially became Chan’s adoptive older brother.</p><p>Flash forward years later and Chan is ready to graduate from school and to say Soonyoung wasn’t coping well is an understatement.<br/>
“Hyung!” Chan giggled upon greeting him. “Stop crying!”<br/>
“He’ll be okay eventually, he’ll get over it.” Jihoon smiled fondly, patting Soonyoung’s shoulder.<br/>
“No I won't.” Soonyoung wailed. “He’s not our baby anymore.”<br/>
Chan groaned internally; he knew what he would have to do.<br/>
He pouted before speaking in the cringiest baby voice he could muster “I’ll always be your baby hyungie.”<br/>
This only prompted Soonyoung to coo and start squishing Chan’s cheeks while Jihoon cackled at Chan’s exasperated expression.</p><p>That night Chan had crept into Soonyoung’s room, not unlike their current situation, and had worriedly asked him if he meant what he said. Afterall, Chan secretly enjoyed being coddled and loved being their baby. Soonyoung had squealed, far too loudly for that time of night, and pulled Chan in for a tight hug as he repeated over and over how Chan would always be their baby.</p><p>“Hyung?” Chan whispered, looking up at him and making him focus again.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“What were you thinking about?”<br/>
“Just how much you’ve grown and how unbelievably proud I am of you.”</p><p>Chan blushed. Soonyoung was too much at times.<br/>
“Well, I learned from the best, you’re a great role model.”<br/>
This time it was Soonyoung’s time to blush and he decided to change the conversation.</p><p>“Are you ready to sleep again?”<br/>
“Depends.” the younger pouted playfully. “Will big brave hyung fight off my nightmares for me?”<br/>
“For you Channie baby, anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>